


teaching and beaming

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, First Meetings, Libraries, Reading, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Lydia grabs her back, tossing it over her shoulder as it slings down to the middle of her arm, lifting her other hand up to rub her eyes tiredly. It’s only eleven thirty at night, but she’s really eager to go home and take off her makeup, maybe curl up in bed and watch Netflix while surrounded by blankets and pillows.She sighs, fumbling in her purse for her key before something catches her eyes. Lydia squints, realizing it’s a someone and she slowly approaches the table where the girl is sitting at. She recognizes the curly, now messy and tangled brown hair along with a turquoise sweater with stars, and it’s that girl Allison that was in her Chemistry class last semester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 20/28

Lydia grabs her back, tossing it over her shoulder as it slings down to the middle of her arm, lifting her other hand up to rub her eyes tiredly. It’s only eleven thirty at night, but she’s really eager to go home and take off her makeup, maybe curl up in bed and watch Netflix while surrounded by blankets and pillows.

She sighs, fumbling in her purse for her key before something catches her eyes. Lydia squints, realizing it’s a someone and she slowly approaches the table where the girl is sitting at. She recognizes the curly, now messy and tangled brown hair along with a turquoise sweater with stars, and it’s that girl Allison that was in her Chemistry class last semester.

Lydia yawns, reaching out after a moment of consideration to prod her shoulder. Allison doesn’t wake up to her surprise, instead slumps out across the desk and keeps sleeping. She looks kind of adorably actually, despite the way her lips are parted and she’s drooling on the library’s property, her hair frames her face like a halo, and she looks a lot more peaceful and relaxed that she was in their class.

Lydia bites her lip, glancing around though there’s nobody there, contemplating her decision. Eventually, she reaches out to give Allison a more vigorous shake.

Allison sits bolt upright after a couple moments, rubbing her eyes like an adorable little kid would, her vision landing on Lydia. Her eyes widen comically, and she scrambles to her feet. “Oh, hey, Lydia! You work here, right?” She asks, fumbling for her bags.

“Yeah, it’s kinda closing time, so…” Lydia starts, and Allison purses her lips.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, I just…” She cuts herself off with a yawn, and the poor thing does look exceptionally tired. “I have this essay due tomorrow but I don’t really know what it’s about so I was studying, but I guess I fell asleep a while ago.” Allison is rambling slightly, so it must be important. Normally she’s not this talkative.

“What’s the essay on?” Lydia asks despite her own exhaustion, plopping her bag down onto the table and hopping up next to the scattered books and pages, picking a few up to glance at them.

Allison runs her fingers through her short hair, laughing somewhat nervously as she combs through it. “I’m not really sure what it’s asking. It’s something about—“

“Oh, I studied this last semester.” Lydia interrupts, smiling confidently as she reaches across to take a pen from Allison’s stash of a pencil case, twiddling it in between her pointer finger and thumb. “Sit down, I’ll help you.” She orders, nodding to the space next to her.

Allison looks confused, pursing her lips adorably but slowly setting her own backpack onto the ground. “Didn’t you say you had to close now? I don’t want you to get fired.”

Lydia’s warmed by her consideration, but she insistently pats the table, gesturing that Allison should move. “Come on, that’s my business, not yours. Let’s get this essay done.”

Allison shoots her the most considerate, grateful smile, and that’s enough to help Lydia power through the night. That and the way their shoulders brush as she explains something to Allison.


End file.
